I'm All You'll Ever Need A MikaYuu Oneshot
by Shadeywind
Summary: " Yuichiro, since when have you been so lewd ?" He purred with a sultry tone. " Is it that family of yours that changed you ?" " Wha-wha! N-no!" Mika chuckled a little at how cute Yu looked when flustered and teased like this.


A/N: this is based off Season 2 Episode 10. So they may not say everything they did say. And in case you didn't read the description. There is smut and yes, Yuu is a bottom in this. I kinda like the idea of Yuu being a bottom. Sue me all you want lmao

XXX

" Can't you see, Yuu?! They're using you!" Mikaela Hyakuya pleaded with the last of his remaining orphanage family. Yuichiro glared at the blond vampire before him. Anger rushing through the both of them as they were covered in blood, cuts and sweat; they just stared at each other with angry eyes.

" No, they're not! They're my family and so are you!" Yuu replied with slight annoyance in his tone of voice. Mika growled slightly at that ridiculous statement. Why was Yuu so blind?! He hiccups holding back his thirst with everything he had. Mika had dragged Yuu here while he was unconscious all while trying to not be overtaken by his vampire instincts but right now it was too strong and Yuu was really getting on his nerves.

" Look, can we not get into this right now? You're hurt..." Yuu's eyes softened with concern as he gave the blond a sympathetic look.  
" Blood will heal you...right?" It seemed to be a rhetorical question as the raven-haired boy picked up his cursed sword and cut his arm. He lifts his arm up to Mika. The smell of Yuu's blood filled his nostrils and the sight of it was making it hard to manage his thirst. He just stared at the warm crimson substance dripping down the pale skin of the young soldier's arm.

Mika shook violently, his lust for blood hurting him mentally and physically.  
" I'm sorry...I-its too hard to resist."  
" Go on then. Drink all you want." A reassuring and warming smile formed on Yuu's face.  
" No, you don't understand!" Mika protested.  
" If I drink human blood, even a single drop, I'll be a complete vampire. One that will never age. There won't be a shred of humanity left in me!" Tears began to well up in Mika's baby blue eyes as he clenched his fists.  
" I don't want you to see me as some grotesque creature..."

" I only just got you back and now you're going to die?! I won't let that happen! We're family, even if you become a full vampire!" Yuu grabs the back of Mika's head and pushed him closer to the oozing wound. Mika tried to push his head back with whatever strength he had left in him but it was so difficult to resist. His eyes widen as he suddenly pounces on Yuu. He leans into the raven's neck, his sharp canines grazing against the soft flesh before piercing and sucking out the red liquid within.

Yuu was a little shocked at first but smiled and began to soothingly rub Mika's back before crawling back himself to lean up on the shelves behind him. The blond had finished drinking his blood. He stares at Yuu as his eyes switch from that crystal blue colour to the red of a pure vampire. He bared his teeth and licked any excess blood off them.

Yuu gave a kind smile despite the events of what just happened before he leant in towards Mika and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. Mika felt his cheeks heat up with a light red blush but kissed back. The young soldier then pulls away with that soft smile still printed across his lips.  
" Welcome back, Mika..." Mika smiled at the statement before kissing Yuu again with more passion. He snaked his tongue across Yuu's thin, soft lips before Yuu granted access as he parted them and allowed the blond's tongue to slide in.

Yuu fought for dominance but lost to Mika. They pull away with only a thin trail of saliva connecting their lips.  
" Mika?"  
" Hm?"  
" A-are you thinking what I'm thinking right now?"  
" Yes..." Mika looked away with that blush darkening as he shamefully confessed.  
" Want to do it?" Yuichiro also felt his cheeks heat up with the light shade of a red blush colouring them as he asked the embarrassing question. Mika had obviously lost his lustful confidence as he only nodded a reply.

" But your cuts..." Yuu stared at the vampire's blood-stained uniform. Mika suddenly started unbuttoning his uniform shirt to reveal his fully healed chest and stomach. He smirked a little at Yuu and pressed their lips together again while a hand snaked its way up the raven's slender body. His fingers fumbled with a button of Yuu's army uniform before undoing it. He proceeded to do this with all the buttons until his smooth chest and stomach were revealed.

Mika pulled away from the kiss for some air before checking out Yuu who (believe it or not) was a blushing mess. He had never seen him this flustered before; but obviously, by lack of having relationships, he was fairly new to this.

The vampire leant into Yuu's neck and flicked his tongue over where he had bitten him before gently nibbling on his tender and sensitive skin there. Mika was really tempted to have another drink from Yuu while he was so vulnerable but he didn't want to do that without his permission. He proceeded to pepper his collarbone with kisses before he gently nipped him again. He starts another trail of kisses to a nipple.

He placed a kiss on it before wrapping his lips around the bud and sucking on it. Yuu gasped at the sudden wave of pleasure he received from the action. Mika couldn't help but allow his smirk to grow as he brought the erect nipple between his sharp teeth gently rolling it between them. He stops with that and starts kissing down Yuu's stomach towards the rim of his pants. He looked down at the soldier's crotch to see a visible bulge growing.

" Yuichiro, since when have you been so lewd~?" He purred with a sultry tone.  
" Is it that family of yours that changed you~?"  
" Wha-what?! N-no!" Mika chuckled a little at how cute Yuu looked when flustered and teased like this.

The blond undoes his belt and pulls Yuu's pants off where he could see that confined erection in its material prison of his boxers. Lust and his vampiric urges were now taking over Mika and clouding his head. He placed a kiss on the bulge before dipping his fingers under the waistband and sliding them off.

The head of Yuu's cock came in contact with Mika's lips who smirked again. He swirled his tongue around the head and grinned at the sound Yuichiro made. He didn't waste any time as he quickly engulfed the length and began bobbing his head back and forth, being mindful of his vampire canines the entire time.  
" M-Mika!" Yuu moaned out.  
" Mm?" That response caused vibrations to go through his shaft making him moan in pleasure.

Mika took Yuu's dick out of his mouth with a wet pop. He ungloved his hands and chucked the blood-stained gloves on the floor before bringing two fingers to the teen's mouth.  
" Suck." He simply commanded. Yuu obeys and started coating the vampire's digits with saliva. While he did that, Mika got back to sucking him off and enjoyed the moans of Yuu around his fingers.

He continued this until he was satisfied. He stops and takes his fingers out Yuu's mouth before trailing his tongue down his shift, over his balls and over his entrance. He swirls his tongue around the ring of muscles before pressing a finger against it and slowly pushing it in.

Yuu gasped and closed his eyes at the burning sensation. Mika wiggled the finger as he slowly pushed it in and out, hoping to hit that sweet spot. When he thought the soldier was ready for another finger; he added that second digit Yuu sucked on. He began pumping them in a scissoring motion and grinned when he hit that bundle of nerves that made his beloved Yuu cry out in pleasure.

Mika kept this up until he felt like Yuu was stretched enough. He removed his fingers and started fidgeting to get his own pants undone. He realised his thigh-high boots were a problem and removed them quickly before taking off his pants. His cock ached from neglect with a small patch of precum being visible on his boxers. He takes those off and adds them to a pile of clothes they were making on the abandoned mall's floor.

He stroked himself a few times before grabbing Yu by his hips and lining himself up with his entrance.  
" You sure you want this, Yuu?" Mika asked him just to clarify he was sure about wanting this.  
" Yes! I need this! I need you, Mika~!" Yuu subconsciously responded with a needy, lust-filled whine.

The vampire smirked before slowly thrusting into Yuu, groaning in pleasure at the warm tightness of Yuu. He gripped his hips tightly and began the slow rhythm of thrusts. While he did that, he wrapped his hand around the raven's length to add to the pleasure. Yuu's moans echoed through the silent empty mall.  
" F-faster Mika!" Yuu begged. Mika was happy to oblige with this demand and picked up the pace of his pumping.

While doing so, he leant into Yuu's neck and bit down causing the teen to make a sound mixed with a cry and a moan. Mika drank some more blood and allowed a few droplets to drip down his chin. He could feel himself close to climax and he could tell Yuu was as well.

With a few more thrusts, the blond was sent over the edge with pleasure and came with a loud moan. Yuu soon followed with an ecstasy filled sound. The two were now panting, sweating messes as Mika pulled out of him.  
" Yuu?"  
" Yeah, Mika?"  
" I'm all you'll ever need. I love you." He placed a soft kiss on Yu's lips before yawning and basically falling asleep on him.  
" I love you too, Mika," Yuu replied and closed his eyes.


End file.
